


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by tiny_shroom



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_shroom/pseuds/tiny_shroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short about what happens when Laura comes in to a messy dorm and Carmilla's teasing gets the best of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> creampuff-army.tumblr.com

Set in Season One.

“Carmilla Karnstein!”

Carmilla drops the washcloth she is using to wipe her face and winces at the shrill pitch. She did not think Laura would be back so soon. Not that she would have picked up their dorm room either way. At least if she had a warning she could have been gone at the girl’s arrival to let her cool down before showing back up. Now, with Laura seething at her from outside the bathroom door, she is trapped. The sink is running so she cannot just magically poof out of there in a cloud of smoke. Surely the girl already heard the water.

Carmilla does not have the patience for speeches this early in the morning. She just got home from a late night study session and she hasn’t even had time to change out of her corset in favor of some more comfortable clothing.

A few seconds of angry shuffling goes by before Laura barges into the bathroom. Carmilla regains her composure and doesn’t even glance Laura’s way. She continues wiping the excess blood off of her chin as if she did not have a care in the world. The chill in the air between them could freeze the sun.

“I’ve only been gone an hour,” Laura starts, “How did you manage to-”

Carmilla cuts her off, “walking in unannounced is rude, cutie. What if I had been naked?”

After cleaning the rest of her face, Carmilla turns her head to gauge Laura’s reaction to the suggestive comment. As usual, her face has turned the same color as Big Red’s hair. One would think that, after months of being roommates, she would get used to the banter.

That is not the case, however, and Laura begins stuttering out the sentence that she tried to unleash earlier. This time it lacks the necessary conviction. Carmilla’s lips curl into a smirk as she tosses the washcloth carelessly onto the bathroom counter.

“What’s the matter,” Carmilla teases, “cat got your tongue?”

Laura’s voice seems to be caught in her throat, her mouth now imitating a fish. Carmilla knows she has the girl flustered. Just like she wants her. She has always thought the creampuff is pretty cute when she’s angry.

Carmilla struts over to the girl, hips rolling from side to side in a sensual dance as she advances. Laura, although wide-eyed, does not make a move to escape. In fact, she is the one keeping Carmilla in here. Whether Laura realizes it or not, her body is blocking the door. Carmilla knows she could ask her to move, but teasing her is much more entertaining. She cocks her head to the side after planting her body right in front of Laura’s, their chests barely touching. The look Carmilla gives her conveys exactly what she would rather be doing than arguing about who made the mess in the dorm.

Picking up the hair that flows down Laura’s shoulder, Carmilla twirls it between her fingers. When she speaks this time, her voice rasps barely above a whisper, “Hey, Laura?”

The way Laura tenses at the use of her actual name is not missed by Carmilla. The constant smirk on the vampire’s face twitches. She relishes in the power to make this girl so unnerved. Especially when the very same girl claims to disapprove of Carmilla’s every action. Oh, what she could do if Laura just loosened up a little.

After a long pause Laura finally squeaks out, “yes?”

Carmilla watches the bob in Laura’s throat as her fingers push the brunette’s hair back, leaving her shoulder bare. The vampire’s canines ache at the site. Her fingers dance across Laura’s milky skin, gliding up to just under her ear, and finally tangling in Laura’s hair at the base of her neck.

Surprised by the lack of resistance, Carmilla draws Laura forward so their lips are a breath away from touching. She is about to close the gap when an erratic beat drums through her ears. Laura’s heart sounds like it’s on the verge of combusting. She tries to search Laura’s eyes for some kind of reassurance, but they are shut tight, eyebrows scrunched together. That is not how Carmilla wants this to happen.

Figuring the only way to save a bit of her dignity is by sarcasm, Carmilla whispers, “you’re in my way.”

Laura’s eyes shoot open and, if it is at all possible, her face turns an even deeper shade of red. She immediately tears herself away from Carmilla’s grip, stalking off while muttering, “stupid vampire.”

Carmilla cannot help but chuckle at how quickly the mood has reverted back to that of ice and fire. She follows Laura out of the bathroom and hops onto her bed as the tiny human rants about the line that can’t be crossed between their sides of the room. 

Carmilla tunes her out, putting Laura’s yellow pillow over her own face. The line that they almost just crossed with each other is currently taking up much more of her thoughts than that of a stupid room.

Even when Laura is berating her about irresponsibility, Carmilla is drawn to her voice. She did not realize how worked up she made herself while she teased her roommate. It is all too easy to get lost when she is tempting Laura. Carmilla huffs as she throws the pillow back onto the bed. It smells like her and is not helping her situation.

She needed to schedule another study date. And quickly.


End file.
